


Date Coupons

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, Angst, F/F, NaJeong, happy 2yeon day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Like the amazing, lovely couple in the UP Disney movie, Nayeon and Jeongyeon dreamt of having their own little adventures.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Date Coupons

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year with some 2yeon fic. Enjoy reading!

They once share the dream of becoming explorers someday when they first saw the UP movie and how cool it is being childhood friends, extremely excited about the whole wide world and the big adventures that awaits them in their life. However, they totally do not want to imitate what happened in the movie, they want their own version, they want a unique Nayeon and Jeongyeon version that can be seen as their own trademark.

They were in their own tree house built by their Dads when they saw the movie for the first time, saying how amazing it is if they can really fly up in the sky with so many balloons floating and they can literally be up above for how many days, can even have their own summer vacation there.

“Jeongie, what do you want to be when you grow up?”

“Me? What do you mean? I’m already tall and I’m still growing, though”

Nayeon scoffed and rolled her eyes that made Jeongyeon chuckle and lay down on her tummy beside the little girl.

“I still don’t know, really. How about you?”

“If you still don’t know, perhaps, do you want to be an explorer just like me?”

“Explorer? Who are you? Dora?”

Jeongyeon received a pretty hard smack from the girl who has big hands and she just chuckles at it again.

“Explore the whole world, duh! Like discovering places and things that’s not discover yet by those people we see on Discovery channel and National Geography channel. I want a similar job like them.”

“Just be a museum curator, then.”

“Whatever! So are you coming with me or not?”

“Whatever you say, Nabongs”

“Are you ready for a great, big adventure with me, Jeongie?”

Nayeon clings to Jeongyeon’s side, gripping her arms tight while looking at her with her lovely eyes and showing her bunny teeth.

“Stop it. You know that wherever you go, I’ll go with you because my parents want me to.”

“Wrong answer. It should be _‘because you’re my best friend’._ Aigoo, Jeongie. Don’t worry, I still love you, my friend.”

Silly conversations were made after that before they truly go with their plan of making a dream board and travel goals, even have their own set of bulletin board, lots of colored pens and markers, and some country and world maps around them.

“Where do you want to go, Nabongs?”

“Up to you, I’ll cling to you, anyways”

They started listing the simple ones like exploring their whole city and the towns that’s near them. They also listed things like graduating together with flying colors, going to the beach and do water activities like scuba diving and snorkeling, have a family get together during the holidays, and some small things that they value because they think it’s worth celebrating, worth exploring, and worth keeping.

When they finally finished their bulletin board, they pasted it on the wall of their tree house, put their respective signatures, before their parents call them correspondingly as it is time for them to eat their dinner.

They basically grew up and grew old with each other, not breaking their great bond they built since they were three. They achieved many things mainly in academics like competing in mathematics, history, and literature contests respectively, joining art contests even if neither of them has that magnificent hands in painting their own picture in mind, collecting activity certificates and recognitions in every journalism trainings and science investigatory projects, and so much more that made them graduate primary and secondary level with highest honors.

In that span of time, they learned almost everything about one another. They already memorized each other’s heart and soul, knows what they want and what they hate, knows their favorites and pet peeves, knows what kind of music they should play depending on a mood, knows what kind of food they should share and bring depending on time of the day, knows their shallow and deepest secrets and regrets, knows their goals and dreams, even shares the same in some of them, and knows what they need to comfort each other and how they can make one another feel safe and protected all the time. 

Even though they have lots of petty fights because Jeongyeon really likes to mock Nayeon and keeps on pestering her even in small things like that one time when she tries some make up on her face because she wants to impress her crush (that doesn’t give a fuck, according to Jeongyeon’s speculations) and that one time when Nayeon caught Jeongyeon writing in her diary, they still didn’t bother breaking their closeness because as they grow up and they grow old, their bond just keeps on getting stronger.

There were also lots of lessons and realizations they made and share with each other brought by life and the different experiences and discoveries that they had. Nevertheless, atop of all of that, they are beyond grateful that they still kept their friendship for a long time already. 

And of course, just like all the cliché stories of best friends turn into lovers, they also became one not just because it is a trend or something or they also want to end up like them (growing old together, getting married, having kids, and stuff like that) but because the love they have for each other is genuine and sincere, a one-of-a-kind love that only them can give to one another. There’s just something about Nayeon that instantly makes Jeongyeon’s heart flutter in many ways possible and there’s just something about Jeongyeon that immediately puts a smile on Nayeon’s face and feeling so grateful to have her in her life.

The story behind how they became girlfriends is somehow funny and unique, though. It’s somewhere so expected, something so surprising that they cannot digest what just happened yet in the first few hours because it’s literally thrilling, literally fascinating and they cannot believe what just happened and what they have said to each other.

“Can we just back out?”

“We’re already here. What are you saying?”

“I’m a scaredy cat, just so you know.”

“Why would you feel scared when I’m beside you?”

Nayeon just scoffed and continued to cling to Jeongyeon’s arms as they enter the dark place after the personnel check their tickets.

They can already hear the creepy horror sound effects and was immediately welcomed by a mummy. As they walk inside and ride the boat for the whole experience, they faced different kinds of spirits and elements like a horror movie can give them. There’s jump scares and thrilling sounds that give tingles in their ears and the next thing they know is that there are already ghosts chasing for them and touching them that literally makes Nayeon scream so damn loud it causes too much pain on Jeongyeon’s eardrums.

“JEONGYEON OH MY GOD PLEASE IF EVER I WILL NOT HAVE THE CHANCE TO GET THE F OUT OF HERE PLEASE KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL AND I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU”

Nayeon said, closing her eyes, gripping her hands tightly on Jeongyeon’s arms as she keeps on screaming because of the background music and her naughty imagination that tells her there’s still something in front of them that will make her so damn nervous and scream so loud again.

“YOO JEONGYEON I LOVE YOU, WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND? AAAAAAAA”

Jeongyeon laughed at her as the staff finally assisted them to the exit and give them a bottle of water each to make them feel relax because of the intense horror that, for the record, they just decided to enter because they want to feel _something_ and want to experience entering that place after how many years of not doing so since they do not visit the amusement park that much.

“Are you feeling okay now, Nabongs?”

She chuckles at her and pats her back, carrying her bag for the meantime, because she thinks the girl cannot recover from what just happened yet. They sat on the nearest bench and both heaved so deep.

“Oh God, I’m never gonna enter that place again. I feel like I’m going to have a heart attack inside.”

“Yeah, we should not. My eardrums feel a lot of extreme pain because of your damn loud and big mouth.”

Nayeon gave her a deadly look and Jeongyeon just replied with a fake smile.

“So do you still remember what you asked me just a while ago?” 

“Yeah, why? I still don’t get any answer from you”

“Yes”

Nayeon slowly turns her head to look at the younger girl beside her with such sparkling eyes and her signature bunny smile.

“Can you please repeat it, Jeongie? I didn’t hear it. Say it again, hmm?”

She shakes Jeongyeon’s body that makes the latter chuckle, but hug her tight right after to hide her embarrassment.

“Yes, Nayeon. I will be your girlfriend”

Nothing much changed in their relationship since they finally became best friends and admitted their feelings to one another that is beyond friendship except the fact that Jeongyeon pesters Nayeon more and Nayeon becomes extra clingy to her. They still hang out in each other’s bedroom when they come back to their own neighborhood and most times, they just stay in their own apartment that they decided to buy after celebrating their 100 days being a couple because they say it’s a lot cheaper if they can just share a place instead of renting two that is both near in their respective jobs.

“What is this for?”

Jeongyeon looks so confused with the box in front of them. It’s a Sunday and they decided to just slack off and forget their Monday deadlines because they want to relax, or rather, Nayeon wants Jeongyeon to calm down because she gained some temper from the past few days of overworking herself.

“This is a gift for you. A coupon box.”

“And?”

Nayeon opened the box and they saw three parts of it with three colors namely: red, blue, and yellow. It is literally full of coupons that they see every time they eat at fast food restaurants or when they buy something at a convenience store and the store has some exciting offers for their next visit.

“Since you’re mood—“

“Excuse me, Miss Im Nayeon?!”

“Excuse you, Miss Yoo Jeongyeon.”

The older, acted like she is giving way and letting Jeongyeon get out of their bedroom. It’s the first time that Nayeon saw Jeongyeon rolled her eyes and she just laughed at her.

“Okay, I’m sorry baby, I’m taking that back, you’re not moody… just… _most of the times._ ANYWAY”

Jeongyeon went back to her place beside Nayeon and continued listening to her explanation.

“Coupons inside has different kinds of dates and you can only choose from a specific color depending on your mood”

She explained and look at Jeongyeon’s initial reaction, but the latter is just waiting for elaboration so she continued.

“Yes, Ms. Moody Yoo Jeongyeon, I mean, yes baby. You can only pick a coupon from the red part if you’re mad, ashamed, jealous, or moods related to that. Coupons from the blue part if you’re sad, lonely, stressed, and the likes. And coupons from the yellow part if you’re happy, excited, grateful, and things associated to that. You cannot pick randomly, okay? I want you to feel better so I’m giving this to you.”

Nayeon put a pleading face that definitely made Jeongyeon’s heart melt. Nayeon’s intention is just sincere that Jeongyeon feels like questioning herself what did she do in her past life to deserve someone like Im Nayeon. 

Their dates according to Jeongyeon’s moods and the coupons started right away because Jeongyeon is literally moody and so what Nayeon needs to do is to make her pick a coupon and they will go to that certain place or discover and experience that certain moment.

The first coupon Jeongyeon got was from the red part and it says a zoo date. The reason why Nayeon let her get a coupon is because she felt jealous for 3 days straight just because of a dog, the dog they want to adopt for their anniversary and she keeps on nagging about it because it is as if Nayeon loves the dog more than she loves Jeongyeon. No matter how Nayeon explains it to her, the girl just keeps on acting like she doesn’t hear anything so she insisted on having a date.

“Are you excited to go to the zoo, baby?”

“I’m not a child, Nayeon”

“Oh come on. You’re a baby to me, Jeongie”

Nayeon acts as if she’s playing with a baby just so she can put a smile on Jeongyeon’s face and remove the frown on her forehead.

They went straight to the city zoo and grabbed some tickets for them to experience the available activities for the day. They went to the safari-like part of the place where they tried giving some food to giraffes and tigers. They also tried having a photo souvenir to the snake with the trainer giving them some pre-cautions. They also give food to baby pandas and let the monkeys drink their milk. They enjoyed some show in the mini-theater of the place showcasing the animals’ talents, as well.

The whole day was not tiring at all, even if Nayeon screams when the animals are only centimeters away from them and her hand is shaking while giving them some food. Jeongyeon proceeds to just laugh at her, like she always does, and guiding Nayeon afterwards because she thinks her girlfriend will have a heart attack when they are too close to them, just like their experience in the horror booth.

“So are you not jealous of our future son anymore?”

Nayeon asks while looking so lovingly at the pandas enjoying their time eating some bamboos. She doesn’t let go of Jeongyeon’s hand and just intertwine it with hers.

“Depends.”

“What? Come on, Jeongie. The dog didn’t do anything wrong, he’s just so adorable and I really want to adopt him. We talked about it, right? That’s why you also agreed to this date?”

She pouted and Jeongyeon tries so hard not to be affected by that because as soon as Nayeon does that, it’s game over for her.

“Okay, okay. Fine. Let’s bring the dog home. I know there’s nothing to be jealous about, anyway”

“Yay! I love you!”

Jeongyeon thought that Nayeon is referring to her, turns out, she is referring to the panda who went on their way to eat his meal there and act so adorably in front of Nayeon. Jeongyeon just shakes her head and chuckles at her girlfriend’s cuteness.

The second time Jeongyeon used the coupon that is from the blue part was when she was stressed from her work and Nayeon doesn’t want to settle it just inside their apartment so she decided to give her the box and let her pick another date coupon. It consists of a theater kind of date and it just so happens that there is an interesting musical play at their local theater, so Nayeon immediately bought tickets for them, one that they can fully enjoy the show clearly, and dragged Jeongyeon from her office space in their apartment and let her mind and soul relax.

“Don’t think about your deadlines and unfinished project too much, Jeongie. Enjoy the show, feel the rhythm and let your whole being calm down for a while. You need this one, baby”

The personnel assisted them to their seats and as more people come inside the hall and the reminders started being announced, that’s when Jeongyeon sighed, closed her eyes for a while, absorb everything, before truly immersing herself to the play, or more like to the girl beside her who is so happy with the kids currently singing their parts as if just playing so happily in the stage, feels like they are really enjoying the performance.

Jeongyeon is actually glad that the musical play was just light and definitely cleansed her heart and soul from any negative feeling and emotion and Nayeon can take all of the credit because in any ways possible, no matter what she do, she always make Jeongyeon feel so grateful about life and the things happening around her even if it causes her some mere pain and regrets and disappointment. Nayeon is always there to remove everything that hurts her and makes her feel bad and she loves that about her.

“Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, I guess. The show’s amazing, by the way. Thank you baby.”

It’s sincere and Nayeon feel like shedding a tear because she rarely hears Jeongyeon calling her using their endearment and she thinks it’s just so nice to hear it personally than just seeing it on their phone messages. It made their whole date a lot better, not just because they both enjoyed the wonderful show and they think it’s worth the price, but also because they found a way to remove some stress in their system.

The third time Jeongyeon got to have another date coupon was when she was so excited about her new project and she can feel that she can be promoted through that so Nayeon decided to let her pick one from the yellow part of the box and it says an art exploration. 

Nayeon explained that it can literally be any date related to art like going to the museum or watching another musical play or having a photo walk or painting session and that’s when Jeongyeon thought of the idea of learning a musical instrument as she thinks it’s just nice to pour her excitement to learning new things that she never thought she will do when she’s already a grown up.

“What instrument do you want to learn?”

“Violin or piano, perhaps?”

They can already foresee some scenarios if ever they will buy a keyboard and put it on their apartment with their dog. It is also somehow bothering considering the extent of their place so Jeongyeon just settled with a violin and they bought all the things they need so they will learn together.

Attending such lessons with the kids will cause them another penny so they teach themselves as alternative through online and the music books they bought at the store where they bought their respective violins.

They always remember to play and practice once in a while after their office works and play for each other during weekends. It is as if their bonding because it is just so relaxing hearing some classical music all over their place that helps their souls heal itself and feel relax instantly.

Though they are no pro in playing that certain instrument, they still found something that they can spend some time on when they do not want to do their office deadlines.

“Feeling good, yeah?”

“Better because of you, Nabongs”

Jeongyeon got the promotion right after and it just calls for a celebration. There’s so many blessings that keeps on coming into their lives and that’s why they never forget to thank everyone who is responsible for all of the happiness and success that is happening in their life.

The fourth time Nayeon let Jeongyeon get a coupon from the box was when she was feeling grateful just for everything that is recently happening in her life that’s why she let her get some from the yellow part again. It says something like _visiting a place that no one knows, maybe inside or outside the town_ and Jeongyeon chuckles as she stares at the coupon because that is just so Im Nayeon who cannot arrange her thoughts through writing too well.

“Have you thought of our destination already?”

“I exactly don’t know where to go, but I’m thinking of just going to the sea and maybe just stay there for a couple of hours and watch the sunset? Everything just feels so nice when I’m with you, baby”

Nayeon sweetly smiled at Jeongyeon’s honest words that never fails to warm her heart. Without packing much stuff, just their necessary things, they drove going to the sea at the other end of the town and just enjoy the scenery that the nature gives them. It is a good thing that it’s not rainy nor windy, but just the right amount of sunshine, and a perfect weather to stay at the beach and contemplate once in a while.

“It really feels so good”

They already spread the picnic blanket they brought and they immediately laid their backs on it as they stare at the blank space and feel the sea breeze and calming environment. The sea gives them some kind of feeling, more than the _vitamin sea_ as they say and they are very grateful that in how many years already that they are existing in this world, they are blessed to have each other by their side, to do the things they actually want to do in life, to have supportive family who didn’t left them since day one, and to receive overflowing love and appreciation from the people so important to them.

“Thank you for staying, Jeongie”

Jeongyeon give a glimpse on Nayeon who is just staring at the skies above them while smiling. She can feel the sincerity in her voice that makes her at ease.

“No need to thank me, Nabongs. Even if you won’t ask me, I will stay, I will choose you, over and over, again and again.”

The fifth time Jeongyeon got to have a date coupon was when she got mad with everything, almost got mad with Nayeon if not for the girl actually stopping her from smashing their belongings and scaring their dog away. The date listed in the coupon from the red part of the box is just the right timing because it says that they should have a hiking and camping date.

It is physically tiring and all Nayeon gets from Jeongyeon while they carry their things going up the mountain is nagging from all of her stress and negative emotions. She advice herself to have more patience because it’s Jeongyeon and no matter what happens, she doesn’t want to get mad at the girl because she doesn’t want something bad to happen to their relationship.

The journey going to the peak of the mountain was literally exhausting but all of it was gone when they were welcomed with such a breathtaking scenery that immediately removed Jeongyeon’s moodiness and said her sorry to her girlfriend right away.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Nabongs. I’m sorry I couldn’t handle my emotions and words well when I’m mad, but I’m grateful that you always have my back”

Nayeon gave her an assuring smile and patted her shoulder.

“You’re not mad or anything already, right?”

“I sure am”

Jeongyeon gave her a playful smile as she enjoys the scenery in front of them. It’s one of the rare things she can witness in her life and she is thankful that Nayeon is by her side so they both got the experience and discover things like that.

“You deserve everything, Jeongyeon. I’m giving the whole world and my whole heart to you.”

With bags still on their backs and some water jags on their hands, Nayeon didn’t care of them all, she just directly kissed Jeongyeon passionately on the lips and let her feel that she’s not alone in her battle, that she will always be there to make her feel safe and protected, that she will stay and love her until the very end.

And the list of dates go on and on as the coupons inside the box slowly becoming empty in no time. As their relationship keeps on getting stronger year by year, that’s when they realize that even if they didn’t turn their dreams and goals written on their bulletin board back then in their tree house into reality, it’s the fact that they are still together that matters the most to them. In almost 4 decades of knowing each other, they indeed experienced almost everything with one another, discover things about themselves and their growing and changing environment, as well. Even without the date coupons, they still have the time to explore about themselves and their environment.

They sometimes laugh at that fact when they decided to watch the sunset at their balcony and just wonder about life or oftentimes when they cannot sleep at night and they will just stare at the sea of stars above them, instead of asking the universe some unnecessary things, they will ask what did they do in their past life to have each other by their side and continue being grateful about it because it is yet the best thing that fate ever gave to them.

“You are so strong, Jeongyeon”

Nayeon said while smiling at her, gripping her hand tightly that Jeongyeon doesn’t even have plans on letting go.

“Why are you making me cry? I thought you have some goal or something of not making me cry…”

The older chuckles at her, but the sadness in her eyes are already evident that is another reason for Jeongyeon’s tears not to fall back.

“I’m not as strong as you, you know that. I easily get scared, I always scream when I’m scared. I cannot handle a sad movie, you always see me crying right after. I tear up in the smallest things and that’s why I’m telling you you’re the strongest among us, Jeongyeon”

“No. You are, Nayeon. You always are.”

“Stop with the drama, okay?”

Nayeon tries to lift her hand to wipe Jeongyeon’s tears and the latter immediately grabbed her hand and let it stay on her cheeks while her tears doesn’t stop falling.

“Please know that I love you so much, very much, baby. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you above and beyond everything. You are my world and my whole universe, reason to breathe, and the meaning of love and home. I love you more than you can imagine. I love you to the stars and back, and maybe more. Nayeon, I will always and forever be yours. Always remember that, baby”

The older just nodded and cannot help but drown in tears because she didn’t expect that they will reach that point in time where they feel like something is separating them, their hearts and their souls, as well.

“You always have my heart, baby. I love you so much, Jeongyeon”

Jeongyeon didn’t let go of Nayeon’s hand, even if it feels so cold already given that the air conditioner in their room is turned off. Her tears didn’t stop falling as she feels her heart break into little pieces as she ask the universe, what did she do to deserve that kind of pain.

“I got stuck with the idea that we will be together forever, Nayeon”

She said to the girl in front of her, lifeless, having her eternal rest still looking so gorgeous in Jeongyeon’s eyes.

“How can I achieve all of my dreams and goals in life when you’re not by my side anymore?”

The regrets and blaming of herself continues until the last day of burial. She doesn’t know what to feel anymore, it feels like her whole being became numb because of too much crying and the headache and heartache it gives her. Her family had a hard time to talk to her, but never forgets to comfort her and make her feel that she is not alone in their current situation. 

She holds the coupon box so tight until the end that if someone will get it from her, she will burst into tears like she’s a kid who doesn’t want to share her candies. Jeongyeon tries so hard to act so tough and doesn’t let her tears fall in front of their friends and family. She knows that the girl was loved by everyone and everyone was grateful of her existence, and so is she. She knows that Nayeon had a great contribution in the world, in their lives and she deserves to be remembered, she will always be remembered by Jeongyeon even if it will cause her a lot of pain instead of being remembered by her sweetness and precious love.

The ceremony happened quickly and the last thing she knew is Nayeon’s Mom is already giving her Nayeon’s last photo and giving her a message that broke down all of her walls that she tried so hard to build in the past days.

“Nayeon personally said that you should keep the coupon box. There’s still something that awaits you even if you think it’s already empty. Please remember to take care of yourself, Jeongyeon”

When she reached their apartment and their dog welcomed her with sad barks, Jeongyeon sighed so loud before deciding to open the box again that feels like containing all of their memories when it is literally already empty.

She tried to remove all wood that separates the three parts and found a hidden compartment at the bottom of the box. It is the last coupon that she thinks she didn’t get to use when Nayeon was still by her side.

She’s not opening the coupon yet, but her tears don’t stop falling anymore and her heart keeps on aching that it just wants to explode. She tried to gasp for air and when she can breathe easily again, she finally opened the last hidden coupon that broke her a million times more.

_**“Thank you for the great adventure, Jeongyeon. Go get a new one.”**_

**Author's Note:**

> ships aside… I miss you so much, Jeongyeon. Hoping you’re doing fine 🥺️💚
> 
> I’m open for commissions: [ko-fi.com/shiningtwice](ko-fi.com/shiningtwice) or you can hit me up on my dms ( [@letterstotwice](https://twitter.com/letterstotwice) on twitter) or cc: [curiouscat.qa/shineliketwice](curiouscat.qa/shineliketwice)


End file.
